


Searching

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, kinda angst, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Dean tries to find a way back to the girl he left behind.





	Searching

Ever since Dean had left, he had been searching. If you were to ask him for what, the answer would vary: a home, love, closure. But they all related to a single thing. Her.

He had told her to have faith, promised her he’d come home. He had given her his word, knowing full well that his path would walk him away from her.

He’d left that night, like a bird he’d flown away, drifting on the cold air and leaving behind an empty house and walls that were barely hanging on.

His assumption was that when he left that she was saved. It’s not fair, not to him, and especially not to her, but John had always told him that fairness was overrated, anyway.

She’s left message after message, she can’t believe what is true and she can’t make sense of what they’re saying. She waits for him, because man, Dean had given her his word.

And Dean continues to search. He searches for the words to say, anything other than the ones he truly wants to scream which is to hold on wait, just wait and we’ll both be saved.

He looks at her number as it lights up his phone screen and says the things she wants to hear, but she can’t hear anything he’s saying, can’t see anyone but him.

His chest feels like an empty house, where the floors lay naked and the walls are barely hanging on, and yet he carries on, hoping that his path will walk him her way again.

And Dean, he keeps on searching.


End file.
